User blog:Aphrodite Sweetheart/Announcement of November
So yeah, some people tell me to update news, which I'm lazy doing even though I'm in charge =]], so yeah, another announcement blog :P! It could come up super boring so making sure you start the catchy playlist of yours and bring along a glass of tropical fruit's juice before reading ;)! Script article As the result from the Discussion Forum -- and most of you can see that the votes for "Cinélume" have already outnumbered the votes for "Rai Dub", so from now on, any script articles dubbed by "Rai English" will now become Episode/Cinélume Script. The "Script" part can be left alone in the case that season only has one company provides the dubbing work. This will be updated in the rules of the wiki, and the old articles in "Rai Dub" or "Rai English" format will be moved to Cinélume format. Now this confuses me as will we need "Netflix" scripts @@? OMG, I hope not =.=! Warning message Everyone in this wiki, no matter they're trustful editors or not, they at least received one warning message. It's basically because we're all human, and we made mistakes, but the matter is what we have learnt from our mistakes, improved ourselves and such. That's what the warning message is doing, they don't do anything harm, and they don't bite you for sure. Obviously the talk page is yours, you can do whatever you want there: insult yourself, erase the messages, archive the messages, send message to yourself... Whatsoever and this is what I've always been saying from the time I was just a normal users, with pretty small edit counts: "Your talk page and doing what to it is your business, I don't care and I will never interfere", as long as you don't remove the warning messages. Erase whatever you want, but yeah, those warnings MUST STAY. In the case you archive your talk page, bring them along to the new destination! Spells So as all of us have known (via the Italian version of the show) that the Trix is locked in the Legendarium forever for good, and that's also their end. So it's pointless of expecting to have them back in the series. Besides, there are also many characters using spells during the show, they can be the teachers, other fairies/witches or the pixies/selkies/such, so as Sirenixisthebest03501 and FreakyMagic have been suggesting, it wouldn't be fair not having them there as well as the used spells (because, by far, it was Project Spells, not Project Winx Spells or Trix Spells). At the moment, when the affect of the comics in the wiki is not very strong, we won't count any comic-used-only spells at this moment. I actually bring up this issue once but it seemed that no one noticed and it's pretty silly when mentioned about this again. So what do you say about this problem? Vote: #for having the spells used by the other people (with the explanation about the "form" when using that spell @@). #for having the spells used by the Winx/Trix only. Promotion and demotion Taking a look around, and while we have "plenty" places for rollbacks, yet none of them are available/active. Well, you're being active in the other places does not mean "you're active". Activation means you're active in here, not else. Too bad that there are also plenty of good users who starts working in here just in a short amount of time, like Soaf, BelieveInMagic814, TheMistyMermaidX7, and some other people who I'm too lazy to list :P, who had made some mistakes around, and did receive warning messages, however, in general, their edits are well-trusted; and they're full of potential on being rollbacks and further... So that I state I want to hear proper explanation from the current rollbacks. By Sunday of the next week, if there's no proper excuse given out (being inactive in this place because you don't watch this show anymore or be active in another place can't be counted as "proper" excuse), then they'll be demoted :). Plus that the plot for being rollbacks are still open... If you want to be rollback, feel free to apply the form in the comment below. Haizz... Just feel sick of some people keeping the rights for fun and do nothing when gained the rights... it's somehow ridiculous as keeping the "rights" in "title"... Those are all for now. I may update this sooner or later so please making sure you have bookmarked/followed this blog -- just until next week so it won't be too much :)! See ya! Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 03:09, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts